This invention is directed to a running board for various cars and sport utility vehicles. The running board is adjustable in length by means of a detachable molded plastic end cap. The end cap is designed to appear non-detachable, but does detach to allow the running boards to be cut to any length to fit most any sport utility vehicle ("SUV"), truck, van or the like. Once the running board has been cut to the desired length, the end cap is re-attached to give the board its finished look.
An object of this invention is to provide an adjustable running board that may fit many different vehicles. The benefit to the installer of these running boards is that they do not have to stock a plurality of different size running boards to service their customers.
Previous attempts have been made to provide novel running boards such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,035 to Waddington et al. ('035 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,049 to Khan ('049 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,567 to Michanczyk ('567 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,494 to Elwell ('494 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,991 to Gorsuch ('991 patent); all of which are incorporate herein by reference.
The '035 patent to Waddington et al. describes a multi-part running board assembly comprising a longitudinally extending deck overlapped by a decorative overlay. The ends of the deck are overlapped by two end-caps. The perceived benefit of the '035 patent is that the decorative overlay hides the mounting bolts and the end caps prevent dirt and mud from collecting on the running board itself However, the '035 patent does not provide for an adjustable deck. Preset apertures in the deck are used to bolt the end caps on either side. Should the deck in the '035 patent be cut to accommodate a differently dimensioned vehicle, the end-caps could not be secured to the deck. Therefore, the running board in the '035 patent requires prefabrication in different lengths for different vehicles types.
The '049 patent to Khan describes a vehicle running board assembly utilizing vinyl end-caps attached to a metal running board. The perceived novelty of the '049 patent is the use of longitudinally spaced brackets connected between the underside of the deck and the vehicle frame. The mounting method described for securing the end-caps is a pin and post arrangement. However, this arrangement is structurally weak and does not provide a one-piece appearance to the running board itself.
The '567 patent to Michanczyk describes a running board for vehicles having a plurality of mounting bars attached to the vehicle's frame and a cantilever system for supporting the structure. The patent also describes a vertical cover panel for illumination of the platform. The running board of the '567 is not adjustable to varying length vehicles.
The '494 patent to Elwell describes a running board having a series of lighting elements disposed within a cavity on the outside end of the running board. However, the running board of the '494 patent may not be adjusted to the varying lengths of different vehicles.
The '991 patent to Gorsuch describes a lighted running board having quick-change clips whereby burned-out lights may be quickly replaced. The running board of the '991 patent may not be adjusted to the varying lengths of different vehicles.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an aesthetically pleasing running board that may be adjusted to fit different vehicles yet possesses good structural integrity.
There is a further need in the art for an adjustable length running board that may be lighted on one or both ends for added safety and improved appearance.
There is a further need in the art for a one-size-fits-all running board that may be manufactured in volume cycles thereby lowering the per unit cost to the manufacturer, reseller and the consumer.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.